


L'épanouissement

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BTVS season 12, F/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12, btvs comics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: (SPOILERS) Spuffy, post-saison 12 - Deux ans après avoir décidé de se séparer d’un commun accord, Buffy et Spike atteignent un stade de leurs parcours où leurs envies et aspirations finissent par se retrouver.





	L'épanouissement

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que les scénaristes ont voulu faire finir Buffy seule afin de montrer qu’elle pouvait être à l’aise avec elle-même (et c’était un point important) et afin que la fin soit un minimum ouverte ; mais quiconque ayant lu la saison 12 a dû, je pense, être sensible au fait que les sentiments entre Buffy et Spike n’étaient pour autant pas partis. Ils ont été montrés dans une claire proximité physique et émotionnelle malgré leur rupture, et je pense que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent, un jour. La présente fanfiction écrit ce fameux ‘un jour’ :-)  
> Bonne lecture !

*****

Alors qu’il déversait dans trois gamelles des croquettes pour ses chats, Spike entendit qu’on frappait à la porte de son appartement. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, ayant senti l’approche de la jeune femme.

« Entre, Buffy, » dit-il tout en rangeant le paquet de croquettes à sa place.

Une seconde plus tard, il vit la tête de la Tueuse passer à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant qu’elle ne finisse par pénétrer complètement dans l’appartement. Elle portait un manteau de cuir rouge, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon souple, et elle avait un pieu en main. 

« D’attaque ? »

« Déjà ? Le soleil vient à peine de se coucher, » dit-il tout en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir le crépuscule.

« Pour un vampire, c’est le meilleur moment pour sortir chasser, non ? » dit-elle en haussant une épaule. « La petite fringale au réveil ? »

Elle approcha le comptoir central de la cuisine, et vint y picorer quelques uns des fruits secs qui s’y trouvaient. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Eww, » dit-elle en recrachant ce qu’elle venait de manger dans un mouchoir.

« Tu devrais arrêter de manger tout ce qui te passe sous la main, » s’amusa le vampire, tout en se dirigeant vers le portemanteau pour y récupérer sa veste.

« Depuis quand t’as ce genre de trucs ? Je pensais t’avoir acheté des gâteaux l’autre jour, » bouda t-elle.

« Cadeau de la voisine. »

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « La voisine ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

« Celle qui est intéressée par toi ? » lança t-elle d’une voix aussi indifférente que possible, faisant mine de jeter un oeil à son téléphone.

Spike poussa un soupir. « Je ne suis pas sûr ‘qu’intéressée’ soit le bon mot. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle est carrément à fond, Spike. T’es le voisin canon, célibataire, et aux airs mystérieux, il y a rien d’étonnant. »

« Tu sais flatter un vampire, Tueuse, » répondit-il sarcastique, tout en secouant la tête. 

« Je ne flatte jamais, » répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue, ne pouvant néanmoins cacher une certaine tendresse dans son regard.

« Évidemment. »

Voilà deux ans qu’ils avaient rompu d’un commun accord. Cette rupture s’était produite dans l’espoir que chacun trouve l’espace nécessaire pour apprendre à se connaître et se découvrir. Ils avaient respectivement eu quelques flirts et aventures au cours de ces deux années, mais le coeur n’y avait jamais été pour plus. En dépit de leur séparation, ils n’avaient jamais réellement cessé de graviter l’un autour de l’autre quand l’opportunité se présentait. Ce qui était arrivé beaucoup plus souvent ces derniers mois.

Leur séparation avait été l’occasion pour Buffy d’apprendre à vivre avec elle-même et découvrir qu’elle pouvait être heureuse sans avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie. Elle avait pris un chemin différent de ceux de sa soeur et de Willow, avec qui elle ne vivait plus depuis que Dawn avait emménagé avec Alex, et que la sorcière rousse s’était installée avec sa nouvelle compagne. La Tueuse vivait désormais dans son propre appartement dans le centre de San Francisco, et expérimentait depuis maintenant presque deux ans la vie d’une jeune femme seule et épanouie. Ce temps passé avec elle-même avait été fructueux. Elle avait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais sentait qu’elle s’était trouvée professionnellement, et avait le sentiment de s’être accomplie sur bien des aspects de sa vie.

Spike ne s’était pas non plus montré en reste. Il avait gagné en grade au sein de la police de San Francisco, qui lui avait confié beaucoup plus de responsabilités ; la condition demeurant cependant toujours celle de son indépendance dans le travail, les horaires de nuit étant les seuls qui lui étaient accessibles. Il essayait de trouver sa place dans une société désormais différente et beaucoup plus ouverte au monde de la nuit. Les vampires avaient gagné en popularité auprès de la population, en raison de tout le folklore qui entourait leur espèce, et si des avantages en étaient ressortis, beaucoup de difficultés avaient également découlé de cette récente mise au jour de leur existence.

« Pour info, les fruits secs viennent de la vieille McGorvey, » précisa Spike.

« Ah… la dame de l’immeuble en face ? »

« Celle là même, » s’amusa t-il.

« Je me disais bien que des fruits secs, c’était un peu nul pour une femme qui veut tenter un rencard. »

« T’en sais rien, peut-être que Mme McGorvey veut tenter quelque chose. Je suis plus vieux qu’elle, après tout, » la taquina t-il en retour.

« Sur cette belle image, on va aller patrouiller, d’accord ? » le stoppa net Buffy, en le faisant reculer en direction de la porte. 

« Attends ! J’ai pas pris mon pieu ! »

« J’en ai deux, » lui répondit-elle alors qu’ils se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. 

 

***

Leur chasse avait fini par les mener dans un bar musical hautement fréquenté de San Francisco, dans lequel le vampire qu’ils pistaient s’était rendu. La foule était dense ce soir là, rendant la circulation sur les lieux particulièrement difficile.

« Il aurait pas pu choisir le salon de thé trois rues plus loin ? » se plaignit Buffy.

« Les vampires et le thé, c’est pas vraiment notre délire, chaton. Pas même pour les plus anglais d’entre nous, » s’amusa t-il.

La Tueuse fit mine de soupirer, mais semblait amusée. « T’as vu par où il est parti ? »

Spike sonda les alentours. « Je crois qu’il est là bas, » dit-il en désignant un coin plus sombre de la piste.

Se rapprochant un peu, ils constatèrent que le vampire, jeune d’apparence, avait entamé la conversation avec un groupe de gens. Ils commençaient tout juste à s’installer dans des canapés en marge de la scène et semblaient partis pour y rester.

Buffy poussa un soupir. « On n’est pas près de partir. »

« C’est pas une raison pour ne rien faire en attendant, » rebondit Spike en haussant une épaule.

Il l’attrapa doucement par le bras, et l’entraîna vers le bar. « Comme d’hab, amour ? »

La Tueuse parut hésitante, parcourant néanmoins la carte des yeux. « Tu veux pas qu’on le tue d’abord ? »

« Il ne va pas bouger avant au moins une bonne heure, j’ai l’impression, » soupira le blond en jetant à nouveau un regard en direction de l’emplacement du vampire. « Et puis, c’est pas la première fois qu’on se fait un petit plaisir en mission, » dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils taquin.

Buffy ramena ses yeux face aux siens, encore légèrement hésitante, puis finit par hocher la tête en signe de feu vert.

Spike eut un petit sourire, et se tourna vers le barman. « Un Whisky et une Piña Colad…- »

Il sentit Buffy lui tapoter le bras, et l’interrompre pour se pencher à son tour vers le barman. « Non, non, je te suis, » dit-elle à l’adresse de son vampire. « Deux Whiskys, s’il vous plaît. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. « T’es sûre de toi, Tueuse ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Juste un ! » s’amusa t-elle.

 

***

Une heure et trois Whiskys plus tard, les deux acolytes étaient partis dans une longue conversation sur leur fibre artistique.

« Tu me les feras lire un jour ? » demanda Buffy au sujet des poèmes de Spike. Un air tendre avait pris place sur ses traits, toutes barrières et faux-semblants effondrés avec ses consommations du soir.

« T’en as déjà lu, » lui fit observer Spike en haussant un sourcil.

« C’était il y a longtemps… »

« Est-ce que tu me montreras tes tableaux ? » retourna t-il pour seule réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Buffy lui avait confié s’être essayée à la peinture. Sa mère ayant jadis eu du talent pour ce genre d’art, elle avait voulu voir si elle pourrait s’inscrire dans ses pas.

La jeune femme eut une petite moue. « Spike… Je viens de te dire que c’était un véritable massacre, pourquoi tu voudrais les voir ? »

« Je te connais, Buffy, tu ne t’estimes jamais à ta juste valeur. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Oh non, non, crois-moi, c’est pas une question de confiance en soi, je t’assure que c’est mauvais. »

« Je reste curieux… Et même si c’est le cas, avec de la pratique, tout s’améliore, » tenta t-il de la rassurer. « On ne peut pas devenir Monet ou Van Gogh en trois coups de pinceaux. »

Buffy haussa une épaule en réponse, une moue sceptique inscrite sur ses traits. Elle jeta un oeil en direction du vampire qu’ils observaient depuis leur arrivée. 

« T’arrives à le voir ? » dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Spike avait entamé la même démarche que la sienne, et parvint assez rapidement à le repérer grâce à sa vision nocturne. « Oui, il est toujours là… » 

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. « Je dois dire que tu m’impressionnes, » commenta t-il en regardant les verres vides qu’ils avaient disposés sur le comptoir du bar, contre lequel ils étaient appuyés.

« Je tiens mieux l’alcool qu’à une époque, » se congratula t-elle. « On est sortis quelques fois avec des collègues, ça m’a endurcie. »

« Je vois, » sortit Spike en haussant un sourcil. « Comment s’est passée ta fin de formation ? »

Buffy poussa un léger soupir. « C’était… _intense_. Je suis soulagée que ce soit terminé et que je puisse passer à la partie pratique, et en autonomie surtout. »

Il y eut un court temps de pause, lors duquel Spike la fixa avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard et un léger sourire. « Tu l’as fait. »

Buffy prit un air reconnaissant quand elle perçut la fierté dans son regard. 

« Je l’ai fait, » appuya t-elle, tout en conservant son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle reprit d’une voix contemplative. « Je n’aurais jamais cru… je n’aurais jamais cru qu’un jour, j’arriverai à être pompier. C’était un rêve de jeunesse que je ne pensais jamais réaliser, avec la charge de ma mission de Tueuse. »

« Les choses sont différentes aujourd’hui, » dit Spike en détournant légèrement le regard.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. « Elles le sont, c’est vrai. » 

Elle sembla plongée dans sa réflexion pendant quelques secondes, et releva la tête hésitante. « Spike… » commença t-elle d’une voix sérieuse.

Mais elle fut interrompue par le blond, qui avait le regard tourné en direction du vampire qu’ils suivaient. « Il y a du mouvement. »

Elle porta à son tour attention à la scène qui se déroulait, et vit que celui-ci venait de se lever en compagnie d’un jeune homme, et que les deux prenaient la direction de la sortie.

« Va falloir y aller, » dit-elle en se mettant en mouvement. Elle attrapa le bras de Spike, qui venait de déposer de la monnaie sur le comptoir pour payer leurs consommations, et l’entraîna avec elle. 

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une des ruelles qui jouxtaient le bar, dans laquelle s’étaient rendus le vampire et sa probable future victime, Buffy et Spike les retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard appuyés contre un mur, en pleine intensive session de bouche à bouche.

« O-kay, je m’attendais à plus de dents et moins de langues, » commenta la Tueuse, ce qui amusa Spike.

L’homme qui accompagnait le vampire interrompit leur baiser et se tourna vers les deux blonds. « Vous voulez notre photo ?! »

« Hum, désolée mais… vous savez que votre copain ci-présent est un vampire, n’est-ce pas ? » s’aventura à dire Buffy.

L’homme tourna un instant son regard vers son acolyte, avant de revenir vers eux. « Bah ouais, c’est plutôt évident, non ? »

La Tueuse en resta sans voix.

« Et finir en casse-croûte ne vous pose pas de problème ? » intervint Spike.

« On a… un accord, » répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Le vampire finit par réagir à son tour. « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! »

« Les vampires sans âme ne peuvent pas passer d’accords honnêtes… » répliqua Buffy froidement. « On ne peut pas vous laisser avec lui, » dit-elle à l’adresse du jeune homme.

Se séparant de leur étreinte, les deux acolytes leur firent finalement face. 

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, tout en fixant Buffy. « T’es la Tueuse originelle, non ? Celle de Sunnydale ? »

La jeune femme parut consternée face à sa question, et jeta un rapide regard à Spike, qui était tout aussi interrogatif qu’elle.

« Et alors ? » dit-elle en faisant mine d’être ennuyée.

« Si je crois ce qu’on en dit, t’es sortie avec un vampire sans âme ? C’était toi, d’ailleurs, non ? » finit-il en se tournant vers le vampire blond.

La mine de Buffy se décomposa. « Il y a eu une newsletter sur nos vies ou quoi ? » marmonna t-elle à destination de Spike. « Je vois pas en quoi c’est tes affaires, » reprit-elle à destination du vampire.

« C’est juste pour souligner… que c’est de l’hypocrisie à son plus haut point. »

« La situation était différente, » dit-elle en croisant les bras, dans une posture défensive.

« Un mort reste un mort. »

« Bon, ça suffit, » dit-elle en levant son pieu et en s’élançant vers lui.

« NON ! » déclara l’homme en s’interposant entre le vampire et elle.

« Poussez-vous de là, où je vous assomme ! » dit-elle d’une voix intransigeante.

« Je l’aime. »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel. « Crois-moi, une relation avec un vampire, surtout sans âme, c’est pas une bonne idée, » le sermonna t-elle.

« Vous n’avez pas à choisir pour moi, » dit-il le visage dur, son regard trahissant à lui seul son émotion.

« Laissez-moi passer… » insista la Tueuse.

« NON ! »

Sur cette affirmation, sans qu’elle ne l’ait vu venir, le jeune homme lui envoya un puissant crochet du droit, qui la fit vaciller et tomber au sol. Buffy entendit un grognement furieux, celui de Spike, qui avait pris son visage vampirique et s’était dirigé vers le couple pour les combattre. La Tueuse se releva quelques secondes plus tard, pour voir son vampire propulsé contre des cartons qui se trouvaient à l’arrière du bar. Le temps que Spike et Buffy se positionnent à nouveau côte à côte, le vampire et son compagnon avaient commencé à courir pour quitter la rue.

En partant, l’homme leur adressa ces derniers mots. « On vit dans un monde différent aujourd’hui, les vampires en font désormais partie, va falloir vous y habituer ! » 

La Tueuse et son vampire échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

« Génial, » dit-elle sans enthousiasme. « Tout ça pour ça. »

« Il n’a pas tort sur un point, cependant. »

Buffy tourna le regard vers lui, une question muette y était inscrite.

« On vit dans une société différente, » enchaîna t-il.

« Je sais… » dit-elle doucement en observant le bout de la rue par lequel ils s’étaient enfuis. « Peut-être que les Tueuses seront bientôt inutiles… »

« Peut-être pas à ce point là. »

Ils repartirent en direction des rues principales de San Francisco, marchant désormais sans réelle destination.

« Je ne sais pas comment m’adapter à la nouvelle situation pour les vampires et les démons… En tant que Tueuses, comment sommes-nous supposées trouver notre place ? Tout ça à cause de ces foutues émissions de télé-réalité qui les glorifient… »

« Et d’Harmony… » appuya Spike avec un soupir.

« Et d’Harmony ! » reprit-elle d’une voix approbatrice en se tournant vers lui. « Elle ne nous auras apporté que des ennuis. »

« Je ne peux pas te contredire. Sur ce point là, elle est pleine de ressources. »

Un court silence passa.

« Donc… ‘les relations avec des vampires ne sont pas une bonne idée’ ? » reprit-il d’une voix plus amusée qu’offensée.

Buffy tourna le regard vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire. « Tu admettras que ce ne sont pas les plus simples… » 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j’étais un vrai petit ange, » dit-il en mettant une main contre son coeur, ce qui amusa la Tueuse. Elle le poussa gentiment.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu’un vampire n’avait pas utilisé ma relation avec toi contre moi, » ajouta t-elle.

« Ils essaient de frapper où ils le peuvent. »

« Ils frappent où ils savent que ça touchera un point sensible… » précisa t-elle.

Spike tourna le regard vers elle, un air cryptique inscrit sur son visage. « Peut-être. »

Reprenant le fil des pensées qu’elle avait eues un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Buffy sembla à nouveau contemplative et sur le point de lui parler.

« Tu sais, j’ai un collègue qui… qui m’a proposé de sortir avec lui, » sortit-elle d’une traite.

« T’as un rencard ? » demanda Spike d’une voix neutre, en regardant au loin.

« Ouais, il semblerait… » dit-elle en contemplant ses mains.

Il y eut un court silence. 

« Bien… C’est bien, Buffy, » tenta t-il de la rassurer, sans conviction cependant. « C’est ce qu’on avait convenu, amour. Prendre du temps pour nous, pour se découvrir… Ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire se remettre ensemble à terme, si la situation ne s’y prêtait plus. »

Il eut un soupir tremblant, qu’il tenta de couvrir mais qui n’échappa pas à la Tueuse. Ils marchaient désormais côte à côte, regardant droit devant eux.

« J’ai un problème cependant… »

Spike tourna à nouveau le regard vers elle. « Lequel ? »

« Une partie de moi a envie d’essayer, de voir si je pourrais découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, dans une nouvelle relation. Il a l’air d’un gars sympa et gentil… »

Ils arrêtèrent de marcher, se tenant désormais face à face.

« … mais ? » enchaîna Spike en tentant de la sonder.

« … mais je ne sais pas si j’en ai _réellement_ envie, » lâcha t-elle finalement. « Il ne fait pas partie de mon monde. Pas réellement. Et surtout… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Tu sais que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, hein ? »

Si le coeur de Spike avait pu battre, il aurait probablement fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Le visage de Buffy reflétait clairement sa sincérité, et elle prit instinctivement ses mains dans les siennes pour renforcer son propos.

« Je veux dire, on ne s’est pas séparés parce qu’on ne s’aimait pas… Ce n’était pas _ça_ , le problème. Et je réalise que… que peu importe les personnes que je rencontre, ou les choix de vie que je fais, il reste une constante, c’est que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Spike secoua la tête, comme pour clarifier ses pensées. « Peut-être… peut-être que tu devrais lui donner une chance, Buffy, » répondit-il à contre-coeur, mais néanmoins sincère dans sa démarche. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il en ressortira… »

Le regard de Buffy s’assombrit légèrement. « Je réalise que ce n’est pas réellement ce que je veux. Pas réellement _lui_ , que je veux. »

« Maintenant, peut-être. Qu’en sera t-il de plus tard ? »

« Spike… » réagit-elle simplement, ses yeux n’ayant pas quitté les siens. Son pouce caressait désormais doucement la main du vampire.

« Peut-être que si on s’éloignait, si on prenait réellement de l’espace, tu arriverais à -… »

Elle l’interrompit d’une voix douce. « Non, Spike… » Elle lui adressa un sourire. « Je veux dire, merci, pour ça, mais… je ne sais pas où tu en es sur ce point, si tu as besoin de cet espace, mais pour ma part… je réalise juste que j’en ai marre d’être loin de toi, » dit-elle en accentuant les caresses de ses mains. « J’ai aimé être seule, mais c’est justement pour cette raison que je me sens prête pour autre chose. Je t’aime et je veux nous donner un nouveau départ… si tu ne l’avais pas compris, » finit-elle amusée. « Si tu es d’accord. »

« Si je suis d’accord ? » répéta le vampire en haussant un sourcil. C’était une évidence. « Je veux juste m’assurer qu’on ne fait rien de précipité. »

« Loin de là… me concernant en tout cas, » dit-elle nerveuse. « Je vais être honnête avec toi, tu me manques. Chaque jour qui passe, je le ressens un peu plus. Notre proximité me manque. T’embrasser me manque, faire l’amour avec toi me manque. » 

Les épaules de Spike s’affaissèrent. « Ok, c’est bon, j’abandonne mes tentatives de te raisonner. Viens par là… ! » 

Tout en disant ces dernières paroles, Spike avait prit le visage de Buffy entre ses mains et rapproché rapidement leurs lèvres. Ils se trouvèrent dans un baiser passionné. La jeune femme sentit son ventre devenir tellement léger qu’elle aurait pu s’envoler. Des murmures appréciateurs leur échappèrent ; leurs sens étaient totalement en éveil. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent étroitement serrés l’un contre l’autre. Buffy entoura le cou de Spike de ses deux bras, renforçant par la même occasion la profondeur de leur étreinte. Pendant de longues minutes, perdus dans le moment, ils en oublièrent qu’ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d’une rue fréquentée de San Francisco.

« Ça m’avait vraiment, _vraiment_ manqué, » lança finalement Buffy d’une voix essoufflée, les yeux encore fermés. Elle ponctua ses paroles d’un autre bref baiser contre les lèvres du vampire, contre qui elle était toujours étroitement enveloppée.

« On rentre ? » se contenta de répondre Spike, avant de l’embrasser à nouveau sur le recoin de la bouche.

La jeune femme hocha la tête précipitamment en réponse, pour signifier son accord. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et ils partirent en direction de l’appartement de Spike, d’un pas particulièrement pressant.

S’ils n’avaient pas voulu se l’admettre immédiatement, l’un comme l’autre savaient que ces retrouvailles leur pendaient au nez depuis des mois. Leurs épanouissements personnels avaient rendu leurs rapports différents. Même s’ils étaient séparés, il y avait quelque chose de plus fort dans le lien qui les unissait. Et ils se connaissaient probablement mieux que personne.

Tout se passerait bien, elle le sentait.

 

**FIN**


End file.
